


A Dark Path

by Selera



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domination, F/M, One Shot, Piercings, Torture, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selera/pseuds/Selera
Summary: As Byleth awakes on the shores of a river after 5 years. It is not a villager who finds her, but the most faithful servant to Emperor Edelgard. What will her fate be?





	A Dark Path

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet played through the Black Eagle path and have never tried to get close to Hubert so this characterization of him is all from first and partial impressions.
> 
> This evil little bunny popped into my head and started to torment me preventing me from working on my priority stories. I'm just glad it is a short one-shot. Yes, the story looks like it can have much more but this is all I am writing and all I am really interested in writing. I am not comfortable going into the dark side of human nature. At least not to the extent a full story based from this bunny would require.

Byleth groaned she didn’t want to open her eyes. The voice from when she had begun to awaken still echoing through her mind. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a hand wrap about her throat. She took a sharp breath, as the hand started to squeeze and cut her access to Oxygen off.

“I am surprised to see you after so long professor.” A dark voice she had not been expecting to hear stated above her. She opened her eyes only to see a face she had last seen when the Monastery had been attacked. Hubert smirked down at her and almost seemed to tsk.

“Five years professor and you haven’t changed a day I wonder whatever happened to you, but I guess that doesn’t matter now does it. No, all that matters now is what I decide to do with a fool that would try and end Edelgard’s plans.” He almost whispered. Byleth shuddered as his hand tightened again restricting her access to air and keeping her from truly fighting against him. 

“Though I think my coming across you was very fortuitous, well for me. For you not so much as it means you will not have a chance to join up with those who oppose my lady Edelgard.” Hubert said as he grinned down at Byleth’s face. Her face going slightly purple as he again restricted her breathing before letting up only just long enough for her to stay conscious.

“But we shall have much fun in the near future professor that I can promise you. I shall break you into nothing but a servant for my lady Edelgard.” Hubert promise before constricting her breathing again.

“For now though it’s time for you to sleep again. Once I have you somewhere a bit more secure the true fun will begin.” He whispered directly into her ear before slowly licking the shell of it as her sight began to fade from lack of oxygen. Once she passed out Hubert chuckled darkly and lifted Byleth up carrying her slowly to his nearby horse. He tied Byleth’s body to the horse making sure she wouldn’t fall off or be able to escape the animal should she awaken while he rode towards the nearest Empire outpost.

~~~~~

Byleth groaned and tried to sit up. She gagged as a leather strap dug into her neck with her attempt. She attempted to reach up and find what had dug into her neck only to discover she couldn’t move her arms either. Slowly she began to remember the first time she had awakened and shifted to try and look around the dark room she was in.

She heard a door creak open behind her head and steady footsteps approach her. She fought against the bindings holding her then finally reached for the Divine Pulse in the hope to go back far enough to prevent the situation. She felt the activation shudder then fade obviously unable to cope with whatever was going on around her.

“Reaching for magic professor?” Hubert's dark voice asked dripping with sarcasm on the professor part. “That will not work here. This is a special spot the makes magic almost impossible to cast. This is a dead zone as they are so-called.”

“Why haven’t you just killed me?” Byleth got out her eyes showing nothing of the emotions and confusion running through her. Hubert just grinned then pulled out something that looked like a horse's bridle and bit.

“Oh, but I told you before. You are gonna make a lovely pet for My Lady Edelgard, and me. Once you are trained of course. Now I’m afraid you will not need to talk again for a long time. This lovely toy will keep you from doing so.” He stated then forced the bit into her mouth and over her tongue to prevent her ability to speak. He tightened the straps causing Byleth to whimper as the metal bit pulled at the corners of her mouth.

She watched as Hubert stepped back looking her over again. His eyes shone with a type of pleasure she had never imagined on his face and she could feel the shiver of fear racing down her spine. She breathed in sharply as her eyes tried to track Hubert around the room as he paced slowly around her.

“First I think I should prepare you. After all, once I am done you will do nothing but serve My Lady Edelgard.” Hubert’s voice came from her blind spot. She blinked wondering what his plan was as the sound of a fire being reawoken and stirred up reached her ears.

“So professor, will you swear yourself to me and My Lady Edelgard?” Hubert asked watching as Byleth tried to get the bit out of her mouth for a bit and glared at him. He chuckled and patted Byleth’s cheek gently. His golden green eyes shined with a malicious gleam.

“She will be so happy to have you at her side once I am finished teaching you how wrong it was to ignore her.” Hubert whispered into her ear. She shuddered and gulped as she squirmed trying to get free as Hubert walked again into her blind spot and stirred the fire up even more. He walked back over to her and held up a red glowing piece of metal letting Byleth see the brand glowing with heat.

“Now where to place My Lady’s mark upon you?” Hubert said his eyes slowly racking over her body. Byleth started to buck and struggle, making Hubert frown darkly before moving back out of her sight letting her hear the fire being stirred again before coming back over.

“Well, you obviously are going to move too much to let me place My Lady Eldegard’s mark upon you. Since that is the way you are being I guess that means I need to prepare you a bit more.” Hubert stated and then began to tie her down so tightly that she struggled to bring oxygen into her lungs.

“There now you should be still.” Hubert said as he moved away. Byleth whimpered and tried to struggle free of the binds now holding her as she heard his steps moving around her. He quickly placed the fire red symbol of the brand against Byleth’s hip listening as she released a pained scream and the smell of burning flesh filled the small room. He held it in place for a minute before pulling it away. He studied Byleth’s red face from screaming as well as the shocked shivers running through her body. Byleth’s light green eyes were pressed shut tightly as she sobs from the pain the brand had caused.

“Oh professor that was so beautiful, are you trying to seduce me?” Hubert asked before burying his face into Byleth’s neck and licking her pulse point a few times. He listened to her whimper before moving to the side and picking up a small jar which he opens. Among the smell of burnt flesh, a medicinal smell became pronounced. She gasped around the bit as a gentle touch placed a cooling cream over the burned skin on her hip.

“We can’t have you getting an infection and dying. No that wouldn’t work at all with what I have planned professor.” Hubert murmured into her ear. She shuddered where she was bound panic flashed in her green eyes. Hubert grinned seeing the panic and shifted placing a finger gently upon Byleth’s lips. He grinned and tugged lightly at the bit in her mouth after a moment.

“But for now. I think you need to be prepared for your new position.” Hubert said as he reached down and tweaked one of her nipples hard. He moved towards a wardrobe against a wall opening it to reveal shelves and drawers but no clothing within. He opened a couple of the drawers before pulling a long sharp needle from one of them and a bottle of some liquid. Byleth watched as he stepped back forward his hands still in his normal white gloves. He placed the objects he was carrying down close by before slowly starting to pull his gloves off.

“So first some ornamentation. After all, a broken pet can’t be boring.” Hubert grinned before picking up the needle with his bare hands. He opened the bottle and dipped the needle tip into the liquid for a bit making sure to coat almost all of the needle. He then moved, and with his free hand began to play with one of her nipples making sure it was erect and ready for what he wanted. 

Once he felt the nipple was set right he gripped it in place and with one quick fast motion stabbed the needle through the nipple and shuddered at the pained cry leaving Byleth’s throat. He watched as she attempted to struggle free once more while he left the needle within her nipple. He stepped away from her only to pick up a metal ring with a small red stone embedded in it. He glanced at her pained face a grinned a moment before pulling the needle from her nipple and placing the ring into place. 

He grinned before pouring a small amount of the liquid from the jar over her nipple listening to the cry that escapes her mouth. He smirks and repeats the process with her other nipple. He smirked his eyes filled with dark emotions as he looked her over.

“It’s sad that I can’t simply heal those immediately but we can’t risk you using magic till you learn your place.” Hubert stated then slowly holding the bottle needle and one more piercing straddled Byleth’s waist. Byleth gasped as feeling him on her and the growth within the tightly controlled man’s pants. She gasped and again struggled against her bound before releasing a scream as the needle went through her clit only to be followed by the piercing and the last of the liquid in the jar. Hubert was gasping and thrusting himself across her bare stomach once her screaming finished.

“Oh professor, this is perfect. You will be such a wonderful pet for My Lady Edelgard and me. A perfect bodyguard and pet.” Hubert panted out as he moved from stradling Byleth. His eyes were blown with lust and desire causing Byleth to swallow around the bit stopping her speaking.

“I would have your mouth first if not for the fact I know with your spirit you would do me far too much damage, but I believe with all I have done for you a little use would not hurt.” Hubert muttered before only just freeing his hard reddened cock from his clothing. He rubbed the length where Byleth could see it a few times before moving down to her legs and shifting her binds to make it easier for him to use her pussy.

“I have always wondered though. Might you actually be a virgin? It was said you never showed emotion on the battlefield or even off it. I was able to believe that when we first met, but after a while at the Monastery, you started to show emotion. I guess once I am done releasing myself into you, I will know.” Hubert muttered and watched as Byleth again struggled against the bindings holding her.

Hubert chuckled and positioned himself between her legs aiming his cock towards her labia. He stared down at it then paused before reaching down with a bare hand to pinch at her sore clit. The pain caused Byleth to keen with pain and yet also slowly start to moisten between her pussy lips.

“There we go. Can’t have you so dry you hurt me.” He chuckled. It was after that he pressed forward and groaned as his cock slid into her folds. Byleth cried out into the bit as Hubert moaned and started to powerfully thrust into her over and over. He bit his lower lip a bit to try and prevent himself from releasing his seed into her to quickly. He reached up and grabbed onto her breasts being only careful enough not to damage the fresh piercings but otherwise not caring if he hurts Byleth.

“Oh, you are so tight and wonderful feeling.” He grunts out slowly pumping into her faster and faster as she cries out. Her reactions telling him that she had likely never actually had sex before now. Soon he stiffened as his seed sprayed into her channel. He held himself there for over a minute gasping softly.

“Mmmm yes that was perfect and soon you will worship My Lady Edelgard and me.” Hubert muttered before pulling himself free of her. He watched as a small drip of his seed followed his softened cock out of Byleth’s channel. He moved to clean himself up then tucked himself away.

“I shall see you later pet. After all, there is much training to put you through.” Hubert said and laughed after picking up his gloves and started to put them on while leaving Byleth bound to the table her legs still spread obscenely.


End file.
